


First Impressions

by exhostar



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding, also a lot of this was written at 12am immediately after the direct, i dunno i just started writing and ended up with this, it isnt relevant to the fic but theres no way shes not nb, nb protag, no plot this is like completely worldbuilding, splatoon 3!!!!! it fucking happened!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhostar/pseuds/exhostar
Summary: Just beyond there was her ticket to Splatsville. Escaping Inkopolis had only been half the battle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	First Impressions

The journey had been long, and her limbs ached for respite, but finally, that broken silhouette had sunk below the horizon. She had lost Inkopolis. 

So these were the Splatlands, huh? A desolate, arid wasteland with not a cloud in the sky. The sun was free to beat down mercilessly onto her small body, sheltered only by the thin slip of cloth she’d thought to bring, just in case. Yet, somehow, as she lumbered along dusty walkways, surrounded by towering boulders and rust-caked train cabins, there were a few crispy leaves that dared to poke their stems above the surface. A brilliant green compared to the wilted, miserable flora around her old neighbourhood. 

Here seemed a good place to stop. The cliff ledge hung just enough over its face to provide ample enough shadow for the ground to be comfortable. She sat on the hem of her cloak, as torn and ragged as it was, and pulled her hood just a little further over her head. Her bow lay just within arm’s reach.

Finally, she could take a breath. 

There was a faint hiss as her respirator released from her face, and her nose flared at the sensation, used only to stale, heavy air. She began to appreciate what a “breath of fresh air” truly meant, now. Each lungful was warm, but natural. No acrid smells, no burn in her throat. 

Her goggles were next. Pure, unfiltered sunlight blasted her pupils, and she could see them retract in the reflection of the plastic—something she’d surely have to get used to. She shook her head, and blinked the dryness out of her eyes.

This barren wasteland was by no means a safe haven—dry, dusty, with clouds of sand occasionally being kicked up by the wind—but with what Inkopolis had been debased to, she could be a lot worse off. She could breathe freely, without her mask, without fear of choking on the toxic air.

Perhaps it was such a simple thing to reiterate. Oxygen, and sight. Necessary to survival and impossible to take the rights away of. Yet, it was a luxury she savoured, even with the scorching sun, and the bone-dry air. 

She wasn’t very young when everything started to change, but she also wasn’t fully formed. The first time she’d managed to shift between her bipedal and ink-form was when the Empress had begun to take a more sinister tone than the cheerful, lighthearted Splatfest champion title it once was.

Something cool and eerily smooth nuzzled up against her calf, and she jumped, jerking her leg away. The offender—a small, scrappy looking salmonid—looked up at her with… unnervingly wide eyes. Which couldn’t be helped, since salmonids don’t have eyelids, so apart from that, it seemed completely non-threatening. Considering what the salmonids had done to their city, she wasn’t sure how well that testament would hold up, but she had to admire the little thing’s drive to follow her so far.

With a warm smile, she held out one hand, and it gurgled before springing towards her, weak little flippers floundering against her palm. She managed a giggle, and gently patted its head, slightly tousling its—fur? hair?—whatever it was. It gave a noisy trill at her touch.

The shadows had since shifted out of her favour. Begrudgingly, she pushed herself up, reached for her weapon, and slipped her shades back on, if only for their UV protection. When she did, the salmond gave a start, but she grinned and gestured to it to follow. It gave a gleeful hop, and she turned towards the apex of the hill.

Just beyond there was her ticket to Splatsville. Escaping Inkopolis had only been half the battle. 

* * *

The rattle of the train car was soothing, almost, as it coasted across more of the same. She didn’t recognise the music playing over the crackling speakers, but from what little she’d tuned into, she couldn’t wait to hear more. 

It wasn’t cold, but she clung tight to her bag, containing what little possessions she’d managed to keep safe. A change of clothes, a handful of pennies, a little Marina keychain—chrome, and in the shape of a figure eight, like her pupils. Splatsville had just as lively a turfing scene as Inkopolis, she’d heard, so she figured she would try to make a living off that. She’d never tried it before, but it couldn’t be too hard, right? 

Her sibling had been a turfing star. They’d risen the Ranked ladder like a breeze, and even planned to form a team with their friend in the near future. But with the salmonids encroaching on inkling isles, there was a more dire need for their skills than a little sports match. Most Inksports players would get signed off to much the same fate, along with anyone who would volunteer. It wasn’t too popular a job, though. 

A bubbling yawn beside her made her quietly shake her head. Her little buddy had shuffled closer to her, resting its head on her thigh, and she beamed as she realised it had dozed off. As softly as she could, she scooped the little fish up in one hand, shifting her bag off of her lap, and cradling the salmonid there instead. 

* * *

“‘nother Inkopoli’e, huh?” the crab grumbled as she stepped into immigration. It took her a moment to register that he’d even been speaking Inklish. She gave a curt nod. “‘ny ID?”

She shook her head. Her gave her a pitiful look, and nodded over to a small corner of the room. “Ov’r there ‘en, wi’th’ rest a ‘em, hen,” he smiled. 

With a grateful hum, she made to turn, hands holding tight to the straps of her rucksack lest they fiddle with anything in sight. “Wai’,” the crab murmured, and she froze. “Wha’ yer go’ there?”

Her bag rustled, and her ears drooped. The crab’s eyes only narrowed. “Bag’n th’ counter, squiddo,” he sighed, and reluctantly, she complied. Popping the latch on her backpack, her little buddy poked its head through the gap. His eyes widened, and he looked at the inkling with a pointed look. Incredulous, almost. “You, uh, can’ bring ‘im in ‘ere.”

Apart from a little pout, the inkling tried not to show her disappointment. It only made sense after all; what sane person would bring the problem to their new refuge? Maybe it was a little silly, but she’d grown surprisingly fond of the smallfry over the day—her little buddy had been pleasant company through the arduous badlands, kept her calm during the drawn-out train ride. It hadn’t even tried to kill her, which was a plus, but it was so tiny she didn’t think it would be possible for it to anyway.

Then, the crab gave a heavy sigh. “I mean, I s’pose as long’s you keep ‘im under c’ntrol…” he started, before he was cut off by the biggest, bubbliest grin, and the squid snapping her head to look up at him. “Alrigh’, alrigh’, jus’ pass by customs b’fore you leave, yeah?”

She gave a vigorous nod. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “G’luck out there, little squiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha get it because these are my first impressions of the game and it's also squid's first impressions of splatsville
> 
> but yeah... holy fucking shit there's a lot to think about here. i might end up updating this in the future to *attempt* to confront the batshit crazy that is turf war, among other things, but for now, just a whole lotta worldbuilding i suppose :') like, splatsville and inkopolis having their own distinct dialects that are so different it almost sounds like a different language. and uh, whatever i was going for with the salmons, i guess. cant fit everything into a thousand words!
> 
> also uh... if you wanna share in the brainrot, i gotcha covered: https://discord.gg/3hhcMnT


End file.
